


Posso sentire il calore

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sindrome bipolare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey odiava tutto ciò che riguardava la malattia di Ian, odiava in primo luogo che Ian dovesse averci a che fare, ma una delle cose peggiori era quando Ian non voleva farsi toccare, era una di quelle cose che più lo sconquassava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posso sentire il calore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i can feel the heat from across the room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978606) by [unbrokengibberish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish). 



La casa era gelida quando Mickey ne varcò la soglia, la temperatura interna sembrava quella dello scenario invernale che stava fuori. Guardò la stufa, notando che il fuoco non stava crepitando, solo qualche residuo di carbone bruciava lentamente. La situazione era messa sicuramente male.  
Salì le scale, senza aspettare che qualcuno lo vedesse, sapendo che sarebbero stati tutti troppo occupati.  
I capelli disordinati e scuri di Fiona lo accolsero all'entrata della camera di Ian. Lei era appoggiata al cardine della porta, non si muoveva, si limitava a guardare il ragazzo. Un'asse del pavimento scricchiolò sotto il suo piede mentre faceva un passo in avanti e il capo di lei si girò di scatto, i capelli scompigliati le incorniciarono il volto.  
"Scusa" mormorò lui, avvicinandosi piano. Mettendosi nella stessa posizione di lei, vide il bozzolo costituito da Ian steso sul letto, le coperte fino al collo, era rivolto al muro opposto. "Come sta?" sussurrò Mickey, tentando di non far trapelare la preoccupazione.  
"Penso che le medicine abbiano smesso di funzionare" parlò Fiona a bassa voce, voltando la testa così che le parole echeggiassero verso Mickey e non all'interno della stanza.  
"Merda, sei seria?" chiese, lanciando un'occhiata ansiosa in direzione di Ian.  
"Non si muove da due giorni. Gli ho portato un toast e ha fatto un morso prima di ricollassare giù e praticamente è così da ieri mattina" disse, indicando la posizione immobile di Ian.  
"Cazzo" mormorò Mickey, passandosi la mano sopra gli occhi e lungo il viso. Finalmente erano riusciti a ottenere la giusta combinazione di medicine, erano trascorsi alcuni mesi e si poteva parlare di un qualcosa che somigliava alla normalità, e ora questo. Sapeva che una circostanza del genere era possibile, ma odiava che Ian dovesse patire così. Odiava vederlo in quel modo.  
Fiona sospirò accanto a lui e lui la guardò con la coda dell'occhio. Sembrava esausta, come se non avesse dormito negli ultimi due giorni o anche di più.  
"Ci penso io" disse Mickey, facendo cenno a Ian. "Dovresti andare a dormire un po' e mettere della legna nella stufa. Si gela qui dentro, cazzo" tentò di sorridere ma fallì. Lei annuì, stringendosi le braccia in segno di gratitudine, prima di voltarsi ed uscendo dalla stanza.  
Mickey entrò nella stanza. Salì sul letto di Ian.  
"Ian?" chiese, piano, non volendo svegliarlo. Il corpo di Ian si spostò di una frazione di centimetro e un lieve rumore scappò dalla sua gola, ma nient'altro. "Ti dispiace se resto qui?" domandò Mickey, senza ricevere alcuna risposta.  
Sospirò, si tolse le scarpe, e si sistemò nello spazio tra Ian e il muro, rimanendo sull'orlo del letto, assicurandosi di non toccare Ian. Si appoggiò alla parete, osservando Ian mentre questi fissava il muro di fronte a sé. Il cuore gli doleva dalla voglia di aiutare il ragazzo che era steso davanti a lui ma non sapeva cosa fare. Ian era già scattato alcuni mesi fa dicendogli di smetterla di fare da infermiera, quindi Mickey aveva tentato di farsi da parte. Ma odiava questa situazione più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Poteva sopportare quella merda di Terry e qualsiasi altra fottuta cosa il mondo decidesse di lanciargli addosso, ma non poteva farcela vedendo Ian che soffriva. Ian, il suo Ian. Il ragazzo che era sempre stato presente, da che ne aveva memoria. Il ragazzo che aveva sempre amato, da che ne aveva memoria. Il ragazzo che era stato così paziente e gentile con lui mentre percorrevano il cammino che era la loro relazione. Il ragazzo con cui si sarebbe trasferito in città. Il suo ragazzo. Il suo forte ragazzo che appariva così fragile, steso in quel letto a tremare.  
Mickey afferrò un'altra coperta dal pavimento, la pose delicatamente sopra Ian, e tornò ad appoggiarsi al muro, rabbrividendo leggermente per l'aria fredda che filtrava dalla finestra lì vicina.  
Doveva essersi addormentato, perché il tocco di una mano gelida sul suo braccio lo fece svegliare di soprassalto.  
"Mick" mormorò Ian, guardandolo.  
"Ehi" fece Mickey, la mano andò a coprire quella di Ian sul proprio braccio. "Come ti senti?"  
Ian scosse il capo, non volendo rispondere. Si spostò e colmò lo spazio vuoto che aveva accanto. Mickey odiava tutto ciò che riguardava la malattia di Ian, odiava in primo luogo che Ian dovesse averci a che fare, ma una delle cose peggiori era quando Ian non voleva farsi toccare, era una di quelle cose che più lo sconquassava. Amava quando Ian lo accoglieva nuovamente.  
Mickey strisciò sotto le coperte, stendendosi accanto a Ian, guardandolo in viso, e mettendogli un braccio sul fianco. Sollevò le coperte sopra entrambi, il calore dei loro corpi rendeva la stanza tollerabile.  
"Ti accompagno dal dottore domani?" chiese Mickey, a bassa voce, nello spazio fra di loro.  
"Ti amo" mormorò Ian, spostandosi e seppellendo il viso nel collo di Mickey. Il respiro di Mickey si mozzò e portò la mano a infilarsi fra i capelli di Ian.  
"Ti amo anch'io" replicò Mickey, baciando Ian sul capo e ringraziando l'universo per quell'unico istante. Si avvicinò a Ian, facendo intrecciare le loro gambe sotto le coperte, il cuore che ripartiva con prepotenza quando Ian si accoccolò ancora di più.  
"Dove sei stato?" chiese Ian, e Mickey sentì il proprio cuore fare un tonfo.  
"Papà aveva bisogno di qualcuno che andasse con lui. Ero l'unico disponibile. Sono tornato il prima possibile" ribatté Mickey, disegnando pigri cerchi sul fianco di Ian con le dita.  
Ian annuì, non aggiungendo altro sull'argomento.  
"Cos'altro mi sono perso?" domandò Ian contro il suo collo.  
"La prima neve" mormorò Mickey.  
"Cazzo, sul serio?" chiese Ian, gli occhi più luminosi mentre si scostava dal collo di Mickey per guardarlo in faccia.  
"Mmh, per questo che fa così fottutamente freddo in questa baracca" replicò Mickey, scherzoso.  
"Mmh, è piuttosto caloroso qui" disse Ian, rintanandosi ancora di più contro Mickey, e avvolgendo con le lunghe braccia la schiena dell'altro. Mickey lo imitò e accolse Ian in uno stretto abbraccio. "Mi dispiace"  
"Ehi, niente stronzate" Mickey ripeté la frase che stava dicendo da mesi. "Ce la faremo. Questa cosa non è più grande di noi, Ian. Dobbiamo solo avere pazienza"  
Ian lo strinse maggiormente e Mickey si aggrappò a Ian con tutta la forza che aveva in vita. Ian era tutta la sua vita.  
"Quando andremo in città, sarà più facile. Il dottore non sarà così fottutamente lontano" disse Mickey, tentando di mantenere il sorriso sul volto.  
Di nuovo Ian guardò Mickey, un'espressione curiosa.  
"Quando andiamo?"  
"Ho trovato quest'appartamento schifoso in un quartiere terribile che possiamo permetterci se mettiamo insieme tutti i soldi che abbiamo e ci diamo un taglio con birre e sigarette"  
"Mick..."  
"E' tutto pronto. Ho anche pronto un lavoro presso un meccanico. Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia solo un lavoretto, ma andrà bene. Tu devi solo fare il tuo stupido diploma e poi ce ne andremo da qui"  
Gli occhi di Ian erano talmente spalancati che Mickey non si trattenne dal ridere. La sua risata fu interrotta dalle labbra di Ian che si infransero sulle proprie. Il bacio fu casto, solo una pressione, ma fu perfetto.  
Quando si separarono, Ian aveva un piccolo sorriso. Mickey non aveva mai visto nulla di così bello.  
"Allora, ti piace l'idea?"  
"La adoro, Mick. Ti amo così tanto. Sei troppo buono con me" disse Ian, la voce si affievolì mentre finiva la frase.  
"Ci prendiamo cura l'uno dell'altro"  
Ian nascose di nuovo il volto nel collo di Mickey e si appisolò, addormentandosi del tutto dopo qualche istante. Mickey si guardò intorno, osservando la vecchia e sporca casa in cui aveva trascorso così tanto della propria infanzia. Non sapeva come se la sarebbe cavata in città, ma finché Ian fosse con lui, riteneva di poter fare qualunque cosa.


End file.
